


Lemon Drop (One)Shots

by Fictitious_Cucumber



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Drabbles, F/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Short One Shot, collection of oneshots, one shots, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictitious_Cucumber/pseuds/Fictitious_Cucumber
Summary: Collection of oneshots and/or drabbles. Not related to any specific fandom (for now)Chapter 1: Into the Dark (oneshot): Depressed and lost, she decides to finally give in to the darkness





	

Darkness wrapped around her so thickly that the moonlight struggled to pierce through to salvage her from the shadows. Her usual perfectly coiffed raven hair now trailed down her back sticking closely to her pale and clammy skin. The long dark dress was tight, melding into her like a second skin and indiscernible from the darkness. She felt her soul gone, the warmth of life steadily seeping out through her pores like sweat. Her once pink lips gasped for air in soft wheezing gasps. She clawed at them, reaching out to hold, to fight for each breath, each part of her soul as they ran from her. It was painful. Betrayal set in. He didn’t tell her it would be so painful, and he was not there to comfort her.

 

The pain opened her heart to doubt and she felt lost again. This was what she was trying to escape from and yet here she was again, in the same barren emptiness, the same unsettling insecurity. An invisible whisper brushed against her ear as soft as a gentle spring breeze. He was coming, it said, he would make her safe, make her feel whole again. A sense of ease settled her mind yet the fear did not leave. After all, she was still human. Humans are born with the instinct to fear the dark and anything foreign. With one rigid step after the other, she descended down the deteriorating stairs, still fighting against the sweet words that dangled the promise of release.

 

She was halfway down the stairs when the front entrance busted wide with a trembling bang and there stood a man in a heavy grey coat with sweat trickling down his temple. His handsome face was weighted down with concern for her. She could see he had made a great effort to reach her here.

 

“Alice,” he rasped in a voice so pleading it almost broke her heart. "I should have never left, I should have never left," he repeated over and over like a mantra that would save her. His hold tightened around her. "I'm here now, I won't ever leave you. I'll...I'll protect you from him. Come back to me."

 

She closed her eyes, taking in his presence. He remotely smelled like the cologne she had given him as a Christmas present last year and it nearly made her weep. The sudden rush of nostalgia almost pulled her back to the life she was now releasing from her grasps. The familiarity was deceivingly tempting. At one point in her life, she would have given everything to be embraced by him like this, to be in his arms as if she was the most precious creature he's ever held. She would have died for the way his familiar hands caressed her back. That was a long and distant memory, growing fainter by the second.

 

His presence and his touch no longer instilled the comfort she once knew. 

 

She was rigid against him and recoiled against his touch. Noticing her reluctance, he immediately pulled back and searched her face for answers. Even through his gloves he could feel how cold she was, it was like touching snow. 

Her eyes full of sorrow and disdain, she licked her lips. "You're too late," she whispered hoarsely. As if seeing him was the final motivation she needed, she closed her eyes and allowed whatever was leaving her to leave without regret. She no longer grasped for them with desperate hands and instead freed them. 

 

 “You are too late,” she stared at him bitterly now with tears streaming down her eyes.

 

Windows shattered in a  hauntingly piercing shriek and waves of darkness gushed in like a tsunami flood and drowned any source of light. The darkness was suffocating to him as it overwhelmed his senses and he reached for her in anguish to protect her but froze when he saw her with a weary yet anticipating expression like that of someone eager to go home from a long and tiring journey.

 

"ALICE!" he screamed as loud as he could and tried to catch her. However, she was far too gone for him or his words to reach her. The only remaining memory of her was her face and how it looked so pleased and happy as the darkness took her. 

 

 She trembled at the oncoming darkness expectantly with such a somber face like a child. Soon, she stood there as the darkness seem to cradle her as its hands snaked around her waist from behind and held her tight against him. 

 

There was the lightest caress of lips to her temple and that light touch brought in a rush of cold, fresh air into her lungs causing her chest to heave heavily. As she was filled with a new found life, his hands cradled her chin and his thumb gingerly stroked her lower lip. When the gust of air ceased, she panted weakly and reached up to cling to his hand that cradled her face. She was alive again, and this time it was different. There was an emptiness now. Before, there had been so much inside her, so much sadness and anxiousness and anger with any little thing setting her off into one end or the other. Now...now she felt refreshed and empty. She felt like she could breathe again without a single sigh. 

 

She turned her head to lean into the nape of his neck and inhaled deeply, filling herself with his scent. He smelled like the cold Autumn air with its trees and changing leaves. He left her tiny reassuring kisses along the side of her face like little heartfelt apologies. A wave of emotions gushed inside her heart and tears welled in her eyes. His tenderness was almost unbearable. How could he be so careful with her and so incredibly tender and filled with love? Why had she feared the darkness before?

 

 

It would have been easier if he was rough with her, pulling her hair back, and grabbing her so tight it left bruises in her skin. But he didn’t, and that killed her on the inside. The way he brought her such completeness and love tore her apart.

 

His lips went over hers and she sighed against his soft lips in such a pleasing way he brought her even closer. Her hands locked around his neck and pulled herself up to him in response as he hoisted her up, bringing her up to his eye level, their hold never breaking, not even for a moment. 

To everyone, he was the darkness, fearing and stifling with unknown mysteries that hid behind its shadowy veil. But to her, that darkness was comfort. She didn't need to see anything. She no longer needed the light. She only needed to feel him and she always saw him. 

To everyone, he was the darkness, stifling with unknown mysteries hiding behind that shadowy veil. But to her, that darkness was comfort. She didn’t need to see anything else, she didn’t need the light. She only needed to see him, and she always saw him. He was her “light”, her reason to live, her air.

 

People warned her all throughout her life to be fearful of the dark, to be wary, to run away from it.

 

Now, here she was, eagerly waiting for him with open arms as he took her.

 

She let herself be consumed by him body and soul as they merged together in an entangled mess of limbs clutching at each other desperately.

 

They only had each other now, and she was fine with that. She didn’t want anyone else.

  



End file.
